Strawhats in a Hurricane
by HaremLover0147
Summary: A young boy, who ate a mysterious fruit that he found in his home one day, will now find out that having friends is a great adventure. He joins a certain strawhatted pirated on his adventure to become the king of the pirates, and he will try to create a dream of his own. Devil Fruit Naruto. NarutoxRobin. Possible Narutox? depending on reviews and request. No NarutoxNami.


**Strawhats in a Hurricane, a Naruto and One Piece Crossover**

 **Author's Note: Funny thing, I forgot that I had not started on this story yet, so this chapter may seem a little rushed but I kind of panicked when I realized that I had forgotten a whole story. Now the summary says that it is a NarutoxRobin pairing and if I get enough request I may add another girl, unless it is for Nami. Personally I think that NarutoxNami and NarutoxRobin are used enough but I really like Robin so I will bear with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece**

 **Chapter 1 The Winds of Freedom**

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Hunger.

Pain.

Tired.

Hunger.

Pain.

Tired.

These were the thoughts that were constantly floating around his head, and it seemed that every time they began to repeat they would become worse. He had run aground on an isolated island in search of food, and while he was there a cannonball came at him from the sea and destroyed his ship. To make matters worse splinters of his ship flew through the area and one of the larger ones pierced his lower abdomen. He tried to fight through the pain but after a while he eventually succumbed to the pain and hunger.

He was captured and locked in the brig of a large galleon, and from what he learned during his time on the ship, it belonged to one Don Krieg of the Krieg Pirates. He had been locked in the bottom of the ship for days now, and during his third day, unless his sense of time was completely screwed up, the ship was attacked by something. The brig had no windows or openings for him to see out of, but he could hear the screams and the sound of cannon fire and of multiple ships breaking and collapsing into the water.

And during the fight a hole must have opened up in the side of the ship because there was water coming in from somewhere. So for the last few days he has had to drain the water from the ship, and he was not able to go to sleep without risk of drowning in his sleep. That was how the trinity of terrible troubles had befallen him, and left him in this ragged and haggard state.

And by ragged he meant that quite literally, he did not have much in the way of money and that left him in a set of old clothes that some beggars would refuse. His pants were actually an old pair of white dress pants that someone had thrown out, and he had just happened to see them hanging out of a garbage can. Since he had started wearing them, they had lost the hem around the bottom of the legs and had gained numerous tears and worn spots overall. The shirt was a simple black t-shirt that had once again been found in the trash, and it was clear to see why. In the middle of the shirt there was a large tear, which he had mended while adding an overly exaggerated scar pattern to it.

His blond hair was normally spiked but with the constant water splashing on him and the occasional stumble he was having trouble keeping it out of his eyes and face. His cerulean blue eyes that normally could match the ocean in color was now looking more dead due to the hunger, and the constant sea water getting in them and irritating them. The only one of his distinguishing features that had not suffered was his whisker marks on his cheeks, although his cheeks had started to hollow after so many days of hunger and lack of sleep.

The ship that he had been in was actually a small rig, meaning that it was a simple one to four person sailboat. He found it abandoned on the small trash island that was near his hometown, and the only real thing that was wrong with it was that the main mast was broken. All he did to fix it was use a broken mast from another ship and added braces to the sides of the mast so that it would hold. He never expected for it to last long, but he did not think that on the fifth island that he stopped at to get food he would get captured by the Krieg pirates.

He had already been hungry from when he had first landed on the island where he had been attacked, and he had not been fed even once since then. Then after receiving the injury from his own ship, and then being knocked around by the Krieg pirates he was also weakened from the sea water that was entering his cell. There was one other thing that was keeping him trapped in the ship, and that was the sea stone handcuffs.

Whether the Krieg Pirates knew that he was a Devil Fruit eater or not, he was not sure, but he figured that it was due to the fact that lots of Marine handcuffs were created with sea stone. Judging by the Marines insignia crafted in the metal he was sure that this pair had come from a sieged Marine ship. It was difficult enough for him to move around with the cuffs on, but add the injuries and the exhaustion and hunger…well he was not in the best state right now.

But there was one thing that he had noticed, the ship had recently started moving again, and that hopefully meant that it was traveling towards some food. However he doubted that he was high on the list of who was gonna get fed, but he was sure that one of the idiots that were passed out down here were on that list. The only thing that he needed was to get the good in his cell and then he would be set.

It was only about an hour later when the ship had finally stopped and shortly after that one of the pirates came down the stairs with a bag of meals. Thankfully his vision was blocked by the bag so he never saw when a hand reached from between bars and grabbed him before pulling him into the metal bars with a loud clang that alerted the other pirates in the room. Without wasting time he grabbed all the food and pulled it into the cell with him and began to eat some of it quickly.

While he had noticed that none of these pirates were that smart he was still surprised when almost all of the pirates rushed his cell and attempted to break the door down. He was still eating as he watched the one with the keys force his way to the front of the group and start to unlock the door. Just as the rotator in the cell door's lock started to turn he swallowed the good in his mouth and tore the bag with the remaining food so that it fell into the water, ruining the seasonings and some of smaller dishes like rice and peas that were in with the meals.

The enraged shouts of the pirates was all he needed to cover the sound of the cell door opening, which he took advantage of and kicked the door knocking most of the pirates that had gathered around it to the ground. Rushing out of the cell he grabbed the keys from the still downed and dazed cell guard, and he started up the stairs while attempting to unlock the shackles on his wrist. He had still not gotten the cuffs off when he arrived at the top of the stairs but he was over half way through the key ring and so far it did not look like he was in danger of being seen.

 ***CREAK***

Out of nowhere a loud creaking sound alerted him that something was wrong, but more than that he recognized that sound as the same noise that happened to all of the other Krieg ships. Without time to really consider what was going to happen he ran to the side of the ship and jumped into the air. He only had five keys left to try when he finally got the right one, and using his devil fruit ability he was able to propel himself to the nearby ship that he had seen when he jumped.

 ***AHHH***

 ***SPLASH***

When he turned to see the ship all that he saw was a ship that looked like it had literally been sliced apart by a giant blade. The pieces of the ship were sinking into the ocean and the people were falling, jumping or sliding off the ship. He might would have kept watching but at that moment the bloodloss, exhaustion and exertion that he used to make it to the strange ship with the fish head and tail, suddenly caught up to him and he collapsed to his knees.

Unable to fight it he soon blacked out, with the last thing he saw was a boy wearing a strawhat stretching his arm to the ship while screaming something. The only thought that was going through his mind when he saw that was, _'Wow! That is a super lame ability.'_

 **Third P.O.V.**

Waking up was not a pleasant thing for Naruto, especially considering that he was almost sure that he had been woken up by a cannonball rocking the ship that he was on. Slowly getting to his feet he looked down and saw that the trout ship (since he still did not know the name of it) was missing the fish head from the front of it. A second look showed him that it had been tossed onto a platform that had been raised sometime after he had passed out, and it seemed like that may have been the thing that woke him from his unwanted nap.

At least that was what he thought at first before he noticed a lack of people on the deck and all the pirates in the water wearing some kind of scuba mask; however when a bird fell from the sky and he began to smell something wafting on the air he immediately covered his mouth. _'Poison, this is not how I wanted to wake up,'_ he began to use his devil fruit ability to create a small tornado around himself that would pull the poison from the lower area to the sky. Out on the ocean with nothing around to block the air currents the poison should disperse quickly and harmlessly.

However it seems like he noticed the poison too late, he began to cough and hack as the poison began to attack his lungs and organs. He realized that the wound on his stomach was another opening into his body that the poison gas was able to use to penetrate his body. Falling to his knees again he knew that the poison was going to be a problem, especially with all of the other problems he was having recently, but he could not have inhale much of it and since he had blasted the rest into the air there was a high chance that he would recover from this quickly.

Seeing that more and more people were coming out of the inside of the ship, he was guessing that the poison could not have been that strong, either that or e was able to remove more of it than he originally thought. Looking down on the platform he saw the same strawhat wearing teen and a blond in a suit, both crouched over another guy who had obviously not been as fortunate as himself and was suffering the effects of the poison. He watched as what looked like a couple chefs came out of the building and took the man inside, and a minute after that he was treated to the sight of the strawhat kid punching Don Krieg, the leader of the Krieg pirates in the face. Admittedly he actually punched him through some kind of metal cloak, or perhaps a cape, with spikes running along it.

 _'Well the guy has a weird power, but I have to admit I like how he handles himself.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as Don Krieg revealed that his shield/guns could also turn into a spear. He continued to watch as the teen dodged the spear, that had the ability to cause explosions to whatever it came into contact with. Afterwards the strawhat wearing teen began to punch the spear tip until it broke, and after that it soon turned into a downhill battle for Don Krieg.

Don Krieg finally got knocked down after trapping the stretching guy in a metal net and attempting to drop him in the water, but Naruto wouldn't let that happen after all the guts that he had shown in that fight. Concentrating so that he wouldn't accidentally shoot him into the water, he was able to use his Devil Fruit ability to blow him to a piece of the wreckage that was close to him. After straining himself against the poison he felt close to passing out again, so summoning all of his strength he hollered out to the ones that were below, "Hey! When you get the chance... GET ME DOWN!"

And much like before he felt his consciousness fading as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell until his head hit the roof of the ship and he fully lost all sense of awareness.

 **END**

 **An: Again I feel horrible for forgetting this story, but I think I finished this chapter rather quickly, although I had to work on it while I was at work. I hope that everyone enjoys reading this story, and if you do enjoy then please leave me a review say that you liked it. Also the next set of stories that I am working on are my werewolf stories, Skyrim, Teen Wolf and Underworld. I hope to have the next chapter for all of these stories done in Febuary, but no promises since I am trying to move into my own place soon. Once more read and review if you like, and I ignore flames so don't waste your time.**


End file.
